harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Inanna (CV)
*Michael *Theognosia *Ilyas *Dardana *Thoros *Magdala *Damianos |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |job= |house= |affiliation=*Crimson Empire *Great Conference }} Inanna, the Bastard Daughter of the First Sin, was the eighth and unknown daughter of the Crimson Emperor, born a fragment of his essence and the remnants of the Enemy, both having been sundered after the emperor's murder. Although her seven siblings recognized their kinship, her obsessive and power-hungry nature soon began to reveal itself, leading to her imprisonment in the Outer Void sometime before the end of the Second Great Conflict. Over the next five generations, she succeeded in escaping from the Outer Void, forcing the remnants of the Crimson Empire to surface each time to contain her, each conflict causing such damage that the human population of the Void was exterminated each time. However, when she emerged during the Seventh Generation, Inanna adopted a more cunning approach, and masqueraded as a normal citizen of the Void, climbing the ranks of power until she was elected as the President of the Praesidium, becoming the leader of the Great Conference. After two decades of careful planning, Inanna succeeded in reforming the Great Conference and assumed the new title of Empress of the Void. Her reign was short lived, as she was defeated and exposed by her siblings and an avatar of her father's ascended form that had achieved permanence. Biography Birth and banishment Inanna was born shortly after the death of the Crimson Emperor, as a result of the fusion of a piece of the emperor's essence and the surviving remnants of the Enemy that had escaped the emperor's body following his death, and given form by the natural energies of the Great Void. That she was the second and latest incarnation of the ancient Enemy was not realized by the Sovereigns allied with the Crimson Empire, and not even Inanna herself was aware of such a status. Being a daughter of the Crimson Emperor, she was immediately located and recognized as such her seven siblings, although that she had been born with an adult form and mind, as opposed to being born as an infant like them remained a source of mystery and speculation for many years. Despite this, she was given a seat in the Imperial Council that ruled over the Crimson Empire and assisted her elder siblings in combating against the Azure Kingdom and its allies. Soon enough, however, she began to assume a more aggressive posture, and became far more outspoken on issues such as their right to rule over the Void. While the Council and the allied Sovereigns initially assumed this to be a mere quirk of her personality, this all changed when Inanna began to use abilities the Sovereigns had seen the Enemy and its followers use during the First Great Conflict. Realizing what was happening, they met in secret with the seven original children of the Crimson Emperor, and debated on what should be done. As the Enemy had been a latent reflection of the Ten Ancestral Sovereigns spawned by the shattering of the Great Void that believed itself as the rightful ruler and inheritor of the Void, it was to be assumed that such ideas were gradually surfacing in Inanna. And since she was a fully sapient being, Inanna would be a far more dangerous opponent than the Enemy had been. Seeing this as their only choice, the alliance captured Inanna and imprisoned her within the Outer Void, hoping that the dimension's nature would subsume her abilities. Physical appearance In her true appearance, she had the form of a slightly tall adult woman with fair skin. Her face was described as possessing an austere and otherworldly beauty, which was accentuated by her sharp features. Although her eyes were green (much like those of her siblings), her hair was of a brown colour, accentuating her slightly different origins as a daughter of the Crimson Emperor. Personality and traits Due to the fact that her father had been one of the ten Ancestral Sovereigns, Inanna believed that dominion over the Great Void was not just her birthright, but also of her siblings, who in turn disputed this belief. This difference in philosophy caused a great rift between them, with Inanna branding them as craven and unworthy of their power. Behind the scenes In the project draft of "Chronicles of the Void", Inanna would have served as the main antagonist of the storyline. Appearances *''Chronicles of the Void'' Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Potter family Category:Voidborn individuals Category:Crimson Empire individuals